the_dream_realm_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverpaw
All coding/layout credit goes to [[User:ShatteredEcho1o2|'ShatteredEcho1o2']]. Contact her if you want to use this layout! (wip) SILVERLEAF "Well, flowers are nice... Come in, it smells great!" Insert banner here ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- SYNOPSIS "You're perfect just the way you are!" OTHER ''' '''Themesong| Doctor who theme - Doctor who NAME BREAKDOWN Silver| a shiny gray-white color or appearance like that of silver'Leaf'| a lateral outgrowth from a plant stem that is typically a flattened expanded variably shaped greenish organ, constitutes a unit of the foliage, and functions primarily in food manufacture by photosynthesis. ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- APPEARANCE "Im as cute as a button!" Summary| Silverpaw is a long, messy-furred feline. he has green eyes and always wears a flowecrown. he is a skinny feline. he has a bob-tail and half of his right ear. he has a scratch over his left eye and two small ones under is right. he has lynx patterns on his legs and face. he gets the name silver from his fur color. Build | Silverpaw has a skinny product and even though he is a male he has more of a feminine build then a masculine. Fur | Silverpaw has a silver base and a white underbelly he has dark and light grey lynx patterns. he has long, messy fur and he tries to keep it tidy. Eyes | Silverpaw has green-apple eyes. he has a scar over his left eye and two small ones under his right. his eyes always have a tiny heart shape in them and they always sparkle. Scars | Silverpaw has 3 scars one across his left eye and two under his right eye. Scent | Medic den/flowers/herbs Facial Expression | Silverpaw usually has a smile spread across his face and as happy as can be. Color Pallete ''' ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- '''PERSONA "Watch out worl here comes a happy silverpaw!" Summary: Silverpaw is a always happy lad. he can not really EVER be sad. (wip) Mental Status: Normal. Traits Likes & Dislikes Mentality Current Mood ''' '''Current Thoughts "Will i ever find love? if not its fine i have so many friends!" Confessions "I was scared of not having friends.. and i still am.." ----------------------------------------Oc Name---------------------------------------- RELATIONS "You wish you were in my family :)" (add yourself or ask me to add you in comments) Format Name | Relation | Amount of trust "Thoughts" Pastel | Leader | 100% "She is my leader! Of course she is the best!" Tigerlily | Deputy | 99% "I don't know Tigerlily very well, but she is a good deputy, maybe the best!" HazelSpice | Mentor/Head Medic | 100% "I haven't met her yet, but I hope to meet her soon!" ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- ROMANCE "It will take a lot more to impress me!" General Information Status: '''Single '''Sexual Orientation: Pansexual Physical Turn-ons: Strong, and can tolorate his hyperness Mental Turn-ons: Kind, Non-harming, bubbly-ish Physical Turn-offs: Show-off, Cheats Mental Turn-offs: Cheater, Hard-to-get, show-off, harminf, selfish How to gain Silverpaw's attraction: Be kind to him. and blush around him. Fertility: N/A Romance Interaction Attracted to: None Attracted to him: N/A Formerly attracted to: Kittypet Formerly attracted to him: Kittypet Mates: Too young Flings: N/A ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- STATISTICS "Im Not Weak, you are!" |} ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- QUOTES "Kinda too late to leave now" (Wip) Format "Kinda too late to leave now!" {Cat name} to {Cat name} "Kinda too late to leave now!" {Silverpaw} to {Kittypaw} ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- EXTRA "Im as light as a feather!" Mensuration Weight: 1-2 pounds Height: N/A Length: 3 inches Confinement BIRTHPLACE: Unknown BIRTHDATE: June, 5th ZODIAC: Gemini BIRTHSTONE: Pearl ----------------------------------------Silverleaf---------------------------------------- GALLERY "Oh look! its me!" Green eyes.jpg|Silverpaw IRL Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Medic Apprentice Category:Males